


Did she know? Did she know? Did she really know?

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: A mood piece for the Shadow Girls' introduction.I referenced one of RWBY Weiss' songs in here because it fit the theme and Episode 1 (maybe 2) of Utena, when the Shadow Girls are introduced for the first time.
Relationships: Tenjou Utena & Kagee Shoujo | Shadow Play Girls
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Did she know? Did she know? Did she really know?

I heard that formless shades and substantial shadow

Play on the walls until fairytales come true.

All the world’s a stage, but some of us do not realize 

who and what we play.

Some believe in fairy stories

Abhorring the world in plain view.

Did you know? Did you know? Did you really know?

Brave hero called back to the field of battle, headstrong girl too in love with your prince

Do you know which story you’re in?


End file.
